Gem of Mine
Gem of Mine is the 10th game made by Jyappeul. How it works * It's the same type of game as Candy Crash, Toy Blast, Etc. * Just like other Flipline games, it has ____ (This time is Levels) and Ranks to unlock things. * Levels are now "Ranks" and levels are randomized just like in gamerias. Ranks Difficulties * 1-10 (Very Easy) * 11-20 (Easy) * 21-30 (Normal) * 31-40 (Pretty Hard) * 41-50 (Hard) * 51-60 (Very Hard) * 61-70 (Super Hrad) * 71+ (Insane) Gems Main Gems * Diamond (Tutorial) * Emerald (Start) * Sapphire (Start) * Ruby (Start) * Quartz (Level 2) * Jade (Rank 2) * Aquamarine (Rank 3) * Garnet (Rank 4) * Topaz (Rank 5) * Peridot (Rank 6) * Lapis (Rank 7) * Jet (Rank 8) * Onyx (Rank 9) * Amethyst (Rank 10) * Agate (Rank 11) * Jasper (Rank 12) * Malachite (Rank 13) * Baryte (Rank 14) * Azurite (Rank 15) * Okenite (Rank 16) * Amazonite (Rank 17) * Wavellite (Rank 18) * Labradorite (Rank 19) * Mesolite (Rank 20) * Citrine (Rank 21) * Spinel (Rank 22) * Phlogopite (Rank 23) * Taaffeite (Rank 24) * Siderite (Rank 25) * Zircon (Rank 26) * Prasiolite (Rank 27) * Pectolite (Rank 28) * Cuprite (Rank 29) * Bronzite (Rank 30) * Bloodstone (Rank 31) * Tiger's Eye (Rank 32) * Unakite (Rank 33) * Anyolite (Rank 34) * Eilat Stone (Rank 35) * Epidosite (Rank 36) * Llanite (Rank 37) * Maw Sit Sit (Rank 38) * Chrysoprase (Rank 39) * Rhodizite (Rank 40) * Gibbsite (Rank 41) * Manganaxinite (Rank 42) * Rutile (Rank 43) * Actinolite (Rank 44) * Riebeckite (Rank 45) * Ajoite (Rank 46) * Piemontite (Rank 47) * Amphibole (Rank 48) * Paraiba Gem (Rank 49) * Anatase (Rank 50) * Moss Agate (Rank 51) * Anhydrite (Rank 52) * Lizardite (Rank 53) * Népouite (Rank 54) * Brookite (Rank 55) * Lepidocrocite (Rank 56) * Cristobalite (Rank 57) * Lazulite (Rank 58) * Apatite (Rank 59) * Cacoxenite (Rank 60) * Hematite (Rank 61) * Diopside (Rank 62) * Dumortierite (Rank 63) * Helvite (Rank 64) * Epidote (Rank 65) * Fuschite (Rank 66) * Brazilianite (Rank 67) * Atacamite (Rank 68) * Hodgkinsonite (Rank 69) * Hackmanite (Rank 70) * Lolite (Rank 71) * Ludlamite (Rank 72) * Linarite (Rank 73) * Pyromorphite (Rank 74) * Proustite (Rank 75) * Sodalite (Rank 76) * Indicolite (Rank 77) * Fordite (Rank 78) * YAG (Rank 79) * Thulite (Rank 80) * Zincite (Rank 81) * Sardonyx (Rank 82) * Rosasite (Rank 83) * Selenite (Rank 84) **Turquoise (Rank 85) * Vanadinite (Rank 86) * Variscite (Rank 87) * Covellite (Rank 88) * Pietersite (Rank 89) * Cobaltocalcite (Rank 90) * Maganocalcite (Rank 91) * Scolcite (Rank 92) * Afghanite (Rank 93) * Bixbite (Rank 94) * Dioptase (Rank 95) * Chrysocolla (Rank 96) * Tugtupite (Rank 97) * Antigorite (Rank 98) * Gaspeite (Rank 99) * Stichtite (Rank 100) * Hemmonite (Rank 101) * Platinite (Rank 102) * Lithite (Rank 103) * JKite (Rank 104) * Jyappeulite (Rank 105) * Honeytite (Rank 106) * Raspberryte (Rank 107) * Cyanite (Rank 108) * Flolkite (Rank 109) * Ghastite (Rank 110) * Hydrite (Rank 111) * Helite (Rank 112) * Carbonite (Rank 113) * Nitrogite (Rank 114) * Oxygite (Rank 115) * Neonite (Rank 116) * Sodite (Rank 117) * Aluminite (Rank 118) * Sulfurite (Rank 119) * Potassite (Rank 120) * Gallite (Rank 121) * Germanite (Rank 122) * Palladite (Rank 123) * Stannite (Rank 124) * Iodite (Rank 125) * Tungstenite (Rank 126) * Iridite (Rank 127) * Polonite (Rank 128) * Californite (Rank 129) * Radite (Rank 130) * Arsenite (Rank 131) * Goblinite (Rank 132) * Spaghettite (Rank 133) * Panorite (Rank 134) * Gasolite (Rank 135) Diamond.png|Diamond Emerald.png|Emerald Sapphire.png|Sapphire Ruby.png|Ruby Quartz.png|Quartz Jade-0.png|Jade Aquamarine.png|Aquamarine Garnet.png|Garnet Topaz.png|Topaz Peridot.png|Peridot Lapis.png|Lapis Jet.png|Jet Onyx.png|Onyx Amethyst.png|Amethyst Agate.png|Agate Jasper.png|Jasper Malachite.png|Malachite Baryte.png|Baryte Azurite.png|Azurite Okenite.png|Okenite Amazonite.png|Amazonite Wavellite.png|Wavellite Labradorite.png|Labradorite Mesolite.png|Mesolite Citrine.png|Citrine Spinel.png|Spinel Phlogopite.png|Phlogopite Taaffeite.png|Taaffeite Siderite.png|Siderite Zircon.png|Zircon Prasiolite.png|Prasiolite Pectolite.png|Pectolite Cuprite.png|Cuprite Bronzite.png|Bronzite Bloodstone.png|Bloodstone Tiger's Eye.png|Tiger's Eye Unakite.png|Unakite Anyolite.png|Anyolite Eilat Stone.png|Eilat Stone Epidosite.png|Epidosite Llanite.png|Llanite Maw Sit Sit.png|Maw Sit Sit Chrysoprase.png|Chrysoprase Rhodizite.png|Rhodizite Gibbsite.png|Gibbsite Manganaxinite.png|Manganaxinite Rutile.png|Rutile Actinolite.png|Actinolite Riebeckite.png|Riebeckite Ajoite.png|Ajoite Piemontite.png|Piemontite Amphibole.png|Amphibolite Paraiba Gem.png|Paraiba Gem Anatase.png|Anatase Moss Agate.png|Moss Agate Anhydrite.png|Anhydrite Lizardite.png|Lizardite Népouite.png|Népouite Brookite.png|Brookite Lepidocrocite.png|Lepidocrocite Cristobalite.png|Cristobalite Lazulite.png|Lazulite Apatite.png|Apatite Cacoxenite.png|Cacoxenite *Turquoise is also a Secret Gem Seasonal/Elemental Gems Available for certain seasons. * Boracite (Spring - Air) * Carnelian (Summer - Fire) * Amber (Autumn - Earth) * Pearl (Winter - Water) Monthly/Holiday Gems Available for certain months. * Glitterite (January - New Year) * Hartine (February - Valentine's Day) * Goldite (March - St. Paddy's Day) * Eggonite (April - Easter) * Sakuranite (May - Cherry Blossom Festival) * Sunsanite (June - Summer Luau) * Starluxe (July - Starlight Jubilee) * Planetstone (August - Comet Con) * Maplestone (September - Maple Mornings) * Phantomnite (October - Halloween) * Tucchenite (November - Thanksgiving) * Snowstone (December - Christmas) Secret/Super Gems Special gems can only be gained by making a "bug", and not 100% will be gained. The gem will be gained at the end of the Level. * Tourmaline 10+: Getting at least 100 points more than supposed to. * Opal 10+: Getting at least 100 points more than supposed to. * Ammolite 15+: Having at least 3 Rainbow Blasts in one Level. * Rose Quartz 80+: Blasting Quartz near both Iron and Titanium. * Zultanite 21+: Blasting Peridot and Citrine at the same turn. * Ametrine 20+: Blasting Amethyst and Topaz at the same turn. * Rhodochrosite 15-91 (A lot less likely): Having a Marble Blast (With Agate, Malachite or More) and Spinel at the same turn. 91+ (More likely): Blasting a Marble Blast (With Maganocalcite) and another blast of Manganocalcite (Can be a Super Blast) at the same turn. Note: It won't work if the blasting of the Spinel is before the Marble Blast. * Mookaite 90+: Blasting Jasper twice at the same turn (The first blast must be with 4 or more Jaspers). * Fluorite 95+: Having a Marble Blast (With Jade, Lapis and Hackmanite only) and another any blast at the same turn. * Larimar 95+: Blasting Aquamarine twice at the same turn (The first blast must be with 4 or more Aquamarines), it must be blasted in December or the starting of January. It is the only Secret Gem to have a name to this blast, It called "Waterpool Blast". * Hardystonite 60+: Having at least 4 Neon Blast in one Level. *Turquoise 11-20: The gem won't be gained, but you can play with it before Rank 85 if not completing a Level between Ranks 11-20 within 34 turns or more. Super Blasts Super Blasts are blasts that have a few blasts at the same time (Time, not turn). Note: Super Blasts contain Main Gems only except for Marble Blast At least 2 different Marble Gems (Agate, Malachite, Etc.) Rainbow Blast At least 5 different Gems Berry Blast Hackmanite Blossoms and at least 1 Marble Gem. Neon Blast 5 Neonites, 5 Hackmanites and at least 1 Crystalline Gem (Diamon, Emerald, Etc.). Crystal Blast At least 2 Crystalline Gems. Mekonite Blast Okenite and Mesolite. Metals If blasting metals, points will be lost. If blasting near them, the squares will be filled with it. Main Metals * Copper (Rank 15) * Iron (Rank 20) * Lead (Rank 30) * Nickel (Rank 40) * Bronze (Rank 50) * Gold (Rank 60) * Platinum (Rank 70) * Titanium (Rank 80) * Uranium (Rank 90) * Radium (Rank 100) * Mercury (Rank 110) Seasonal/Elemental Metals * Bismuth (Spring - Air) * Plutonium (Summer - Fire) * Brass (Autumn - Earth) * Cobalt (Winter - Water) Trivia * The "Gems" also contain other types of crystallines, that are not necessarily gemstones. * None of the monthly gems are real, and nor do the Main Gems that unlocked after Rank 100. Category:Games Category:Games by Jyappeul Category:Gem of Mine